roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Inhuman Outbreak
The Inhuman Outbreak, also known as the 'Inhuman Epidemic '''is a phenomenon surrounding the emergence of Inhumans and the ongoing fight between different factions to help, contain or destroy them. History Background Many descendants of Inhumans, a species created by the Kree to act as their super soldiers in a war but ultimately abandoned, live among Humans, but do not know their heritage. They live normal lives as construction workers, college professors, and government employees. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jiaying, the leader of a society of Inhumans who lived in Afterlife, had a war, which ended with a Quinjet filled with Terrigen Crystals falling into the ocean and contaminating the sea life with its Terrigen Mist. The contaminated fish were unknowing turned into Nature Max Supplements Fish Oilpills and distributed to stores worldwide. Though S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to pull some of the product from store shelves, what was not caught, the public consumed. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Public Face Some time after the death of Rosalind Price, President Ellis met with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Phil Coulson in Price's apartment. Even though the President decided not to reauthorise S.H.I.E.L.D. to the public, Coulson and his agents would semi-legally act as the black ops unit against the advanced threats. At the same time, the ATCU would publicly remain the Government's only task force to battle HYDRA and deal with the Inhumans, but the agency's new director, Glenn Talbot, would secretly be Coulson's subordinate. HYDRA's Involvement Assassination of Rosalind Price Sent by Malick, and to get revenge for the death of Kara Palamasduring the Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse, Ward attempted to kill Rosalind Price while she and Phil Coulson sat down at the fast food dinner. Suddenly, Coulson heard the window crack and his eyes diverted there for the briefest second; when he turned back to Price, she was clutching her neck as blood dripped over her hand. Coulson realized that his lover had been shot. Coulson pulled Price from her chair and laid her on the ground, begging her to stay with him, but Price lost too much blood and died, leaving Coulson shattered. Still trying to grasp what had happened, a phone rang; Coulson picked up, only to hear Grant Ward taunting him for finally feeling the pain he had felt when Kara Palamas died. Filled with rage, Coulson swore to find Ward and kill him for what he had done to Price. Ward warned Coulson that he had sent men to kill him and terminated the call as his men entered the building. Realizing his predicament, Coulson called for extraction and began looking for ways to survive until his team could arrive. As two men entered the apartment, Coulson shot them and before others could arrive, rigged an explosive as a distraction. The plan worked and Coulson brought down three more agents, exiting the apartment and climbing out a window, only to be confronted by more men. Taking cover, Coulson engaged in a shootout until Alphonso Mackenzie drove up and extracted him. Hunting Ward Alphonso Mackenzie took Phil Coulson to the Playground where Coulson had each of the members of his original team interrogated; he asked for any minute detail each could give on their experiences with Grant Ward. Coulson realised that Grant still loved his younger brother Thomas. Meanwhile, Coulson, acting on a clue he believed Grant Ward had accidentally given him, ordered Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Luther Banks, who wanted to got revenge for the assassination of Price, and two agents to investigate an abandoned Distant Star Facility. Coulson made Mackenzie the temporary leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. before he took Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse with him to kidnap Thomas Ward from his place of employment. Unexpected for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Banks had killed the two other agents and swiveled to point the gun at Fitz and Simmons. Fitz begged him not to kill them, but Banks managed to say that he was not controlling the gun before it floated out of his hand, turned, and shot him in the forehead. Giyera revealed himself as the cause of the deaths and emerged from a pipe. Giyera explained that Gideon Malick needed Fitz and Simmons, and ordered the two to follow him to HYDRA. Taking them to the HYDRA Castle in Gloucestershire, England, Giyera tortured Simmons so that Grant can learn from Fitz how Simmons returned from Maveth, since Grant knew that Fitz cannot bear to hear Simmons' screams. Soon, Coulson called Grant and showed him a picture of Thomas with Hunter holding a gun to his head. Ultimately, a phone call between the Wards was traced to the HYDRA Castle in Gloucestershire, England and Coulson told Grant that he was coming to kill him. Attack on the HYDRA Castle Now that Gideon Malick took possession of the abandoned castle which was used by the ancient HYDRA society in the 19th century, he was ready to launch the final phase of Project Distant Star Return-the opening of a portal to the planet Maveth and the bringing of the ancient Inhuman back to Earth, sending Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and a small team on the seemingly impossible mission to find It. While Ward and his team jumped through the portal, Coulson followed them to the alien planet in hopes of exacting revenge on Ward. In the distant planet, as Ward and Phil Coulson encountered Leo Fitz and what was supposedly Will Daniels beating him, Coulson shot Daniels from behind. At this moment, Ward broke free and started brawling with Coulson. Due to his injuries and the fact that his hands were tied together, however, Coulson managed to gain the upper hand and eventually had him at the verge of death. Coulson stood over the defeated Ward, but hesitated. However, upon remembering all of the pain and death Ward had caused on him. Coulson slowly crushed Ward's ribcage with his mechanical hand. Finally, after two years of tormenting S.H.I.E.L.D., Grant Ward was dead. Due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference, the entire team that was sent on Maveth was lost, their leader Grant Ward was killed, the Inhumans collected earlier by the ATCU were all killed causing Malick to retreat. Alphonso Mackenzie ordered his team to leave the castle while he and Daisy Johnson waited for Coulson's return. Eventually Coulson and Fitz returned alone, as Will Daniels had been killed by Hive and once they had escaped using the Containment Module, the castle was destroyed along with the portal. The group were reunited with their friends aboard the Zephyr One, before the castle was destroyed. Though upset that Will Daniels was not with him, Jemma Simmons was happy that Fitz returned safely. As the two hugged, Fitz shot a look at Coulson, knowing that his leader had committed murder for revenge. Unbeknowst to S.H.I.E.L.D., Hive commandeered the body Ward and also escaped the destruction of the HYDRA Castle, now back on Earth, met with Gideon Malick. The Watchdogs Following the Battle of New York, the Watchdogs formed negative opinions of the enhanced individuals as the Avengers and recently with the Inhumans due to the outbreak. But this was just the beginning, in April 2016, the Watchdogs attacked an ATCU facility using Nitramene bomb provided by the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Felix Blake. This created a conflict that drove to the Inhuman Daisy Johnson to attack the Watchdogs. Believing that the attacker was Alphonso Mackenzie, and seeking revenge, the group attacked the Mackenzies in their house. However, the attempt of murder failed and S.H.I.E.L.D. soon stopped the Watchdogs but their leader evaded the organisation and gave to Giyera a warhead from a nuclear missile in order to proceed with Hive's plan. The attack on the ATCU facility astonished the world. A month after the incident, the nationwide organisation announced that they were still investigating on the group. Hive's Campaign Kidnapping of Charles Hinton In order to add more Inhumas to his growing Inhuman army, HYDRA tried to capture Inhuman Charles Hinton who had the powers to to give other people glimpses of the death of a single individual upon physical contact. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to contact the Inhuman first and the agent Daisy Johnson in order to prevent his kidnapping touched the hand of Hinto having a vision of the future allowing her to work out where Hinton was being taken and how they could plan for his rescue. Battle at the Transia Corporation Building Trying to prevent the future, Johnson with her S.H.I.E.L.D friends worked hard in how they can recue Hinton evading the future. Meanwhile, HYDRA went to the Transia Corporation Building where Gideon Malick and Hive ordered the CEO Rowan Hamilton to hand over control of the company to them; when Hamilton refused, Hinton was forced to give him a vision of his employees being massacred by Hive. Hamilton gave in but Hive killed the men regardless. Hive then ordered Malick to wear the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton in order to feel true power, forcing him to crush Hamilton's skull to understand what it meant to kill another man. Johnson soon arrived and fought Malick with the Exoskeleton. When he managed to kill her Hinton stopped him touching both Malick and Johnson giving their a vision of the future: Malick's death and the death of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Whatever, Hinton died but before he made Johnson to promise him that she will take care of her daughter. Attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA agent Giyera was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and taken into custody on the Zephyr One. However, he suddenly broke free and killed several agents. Using his powers, he drove the plane to the HYDRA headquarters where he managed to capture all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.16 Fortunately, Daisy Johnson assembled the Secret Warriors and rescued their team kidnapping HYDRA leader Gideon Malick in the process. However, during the battle Hive used his powers to control Johnson and forced her to steal the Terrigen Crystals from the organisation, killed Malick and to destroy the Playground what she did. Due to the conspiracy created by Johnson the Secret Warriors were dismantled with Joey Gutierrez leaving the group forever and Elena Rodriguez and Lincoln Campbell leaving the organisation and being held into custody respectively. Kidnapping of Holden Radcliffe Knowing that the only person alive in the world to help them was Doctor Holden Radcliffe, Coulson sent Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie to find him before Hive. When they attempted to take Radcliffe with them, Hive and Johnson arrived to Bucharest, and confronted Simmons and Fitz, respectively, for Radcliffe. Hive used the memories of Simmons' ex-boyfriend Will Daniels while he talked to Simmons. Johnson used her powers on Fitz she told him that she had no desire to be saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. saying that if she sees one of they again she will kill them. Simmons managed to escape from Hive shooting him as Johnson forgave Fitz's life. Johnson and Hive captured Radcliffe in order to force him to create more Inhumans using the same experiment that was made in Hive. Battle of Union City ''To be added Attack on Hive To be added Final Showdown To be added Aftermath The Accords As Hive embarked on his campaign to conquer Earth, a terrorist attack involving the Avengers occurred in Lagos, Nigeria, killing more than twenty people and causing more than fourteen million dollars in property damage. One month later, the United Nations passed the Sokovia Accords, which would monitor the Avengers and police the increasing number of enhanced individuals. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross presented the Avengers with the accords only to unknowingly start a civil war. S.H.I.E.L.D. Relegitimized With Hive's defeat and Lincoln Campbell's death, several months later, Daisy Johnson, now known as Quake, left S.H.I.E.L.D. and started to be chased by them. Due to Quake's vigilantism, some people questioned the effectiveness of the Accords in actual implementation of the measures. Category:Wars